


Dinner for Two

by The_Medicated_Sheep



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-30
Updated: 2011-07-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 00:06:48
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 652
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/231414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Medicated_Sheep/pseuds/The_Medicated_Sheep
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A 'slice of life' following Daniel moving in with Jack. Set in the bedroom. Inspired by The Barking Dog Winery AU by pinkdiamonds</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dinner for Two

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [The Sweetest Thing: A Barking Dog Winery Story](https://archiveofourown.org/works/216545) by [pinkdiamonds](https://archiveofourown.org/users/pinkdiamonds/pseuds/pinkdiamonds). 



“Do you like Chinese?”

“People?”

Daniel dips his head, smiling with that hidden expression that says he is amused but doesn’t want to indulge his lover.

“Yes - I love Chinese -I love ‘food’ - all the better to drink wine with.”

Shortly after they had moved in together, Daniel realized that they had not had take out Chinese. And he had a hankering for a night in, picking out morsels of food from boxes and feeding it to Jack.

They had made love to each other over an hour ago and were now lying in bed, enjoying the simplicity of holding hands.

Maneuvring himself onto his side to face Jack, Daniel raised his other hand to gently run his fingers across Jack’s temple, behind his ear and to rest on the nape of his neck.

“Well, something I don’t know_”

“There’s something you don’t know!” Jack arched his eyebrows in mock surprise.

Slipping his hand down to his lover’s chest, Daniel circled his lover’s right nipple, teasing it to hardness. The ex air force officer’s breath hitched in a way it had never done while he was in service.

“So………” Daniel started to say as he bent to lick the hardened nipple.

“S-s-sooo-ohh?”

Daniel moved his attention to the other nipple and, by the sounds Jack was making, it was wholly appreciated. As he arched his back, the lips on his areola were abruptly removed.

“So - what kind of wine does one choose to drink with Asian cuisine?”

“Wa- what?” Looking down at his body, which Daniel was currently skillfully sliding down, Jack was at a loss.

“Asian Cuisine,” Daniel said as he dipped his nose into Jack’s pubic hair and inhaled. Directing those piercing blue eyes at Jack, Daniel then licked his lips. “Did you know that oral sex is considered ‘taboo’ in many Asian cultures.” He glanced sideways at Jack’s burgeoning erection. “It’s all about penetration_ filling_ girth size.”

Jack was finding it hard to breath, let alone concentrate on Daniel’s lecture on……… what was it now? Asian oral practices?

Finally releasing his grip on Jack’s hand, Daniel rolled Jack fully onto his back, fitting himself neatly astride his partner’s hips. Jack settled his hands on Daniel’s hips, waiting for him to make the next move… … … or comment on ‘cuisine’ and watched enviably as Daniel sat back on his haunches and grasped Jack’s penis with one hand while massaging his balls with the other, rolling them between his and using a twisting motion on Jack’s cock

Jack’s grip on his lover tightened. And in an effort to regain a little control, just a little, he thought about wine and take out. He was moderately successful and blurted out his particular expertise during this slightly odd intercourse.

“CHARDONNAYYYYY!”

Daniel was both amused and disappointed that Jack remained coherent.

He decided to move on rapidly and lifted his hips as he momentarily changed his grip on Jack’s cock so that he could position the rock hard shaft at his anus.

“And why the Chardonnay, Jack?” Daniel grunted as he was filled. “Because it’s fruity………like us?” he smiled at his own humour.

“Gnuh!” was the only reply.

Jack became more of an active participant, so Daniel was free to take hold of himself whilst balancing with the other hand on Jack’s shoulder.

After they had both reached completion, they found themselves back where they started, holding hands, lying side by side.

Jack pulled Daniel’s hand to his lips, kissing the fingertips. “Chardonnay because it goes with the many traditional dishes that tend to be ordered and eaten at the same sitting.”

“Or same lying?”, Daniel added mischievously.

“Only as long as none of it lands on the sheets.” Jack may have reveled in a messy bed of love making, but not of food remnants.

Daniel’s face changed to a not often seen full blown grin. “What about if it lands on you?”

 

Fin

**Author's Note:**

> Many thanks to Q for the beta and pinkdiamonds for the wonderfully inspiring universe.


End file.
